


Naked

by Jordle



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-19
Updated: 2005-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordle/pseuds/Jordle
Summary: Justin is late for work...





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin ran into the diner, his face flushed. Grabbing his apron he gave Debbie a quick smile, “I’m sorry, Deb.” He said, sheepishly. “I, uh, lost track of time.”

Debbie shook her finger at him knowingly. “Mmh,” she started. “Let me guess. The track of time’s name is Brian Kinney.”

Justin felt his face going red as he remembered his morning. Brian climbing into the shower to be with him, the kissing, the caressing, the slow fuck against the shower wall.

Debbie didn’t wait for his answer. “Next time he wants to fuck you tell him to do it quickly so you can get to work on time.”

“Oh come on Deb...”

Oh no.

Justin turned around and noticed that most of the gang were eating their breakfast – and listening to Debbie and his conversation. “How could any one resist Brian Kinney naked?” Emmett continued.

“I’ve seen him naked – and I could resist him.” Melanie said. The group began to laugh. Mel put down her toast and said “What?”

Em grabbed her hand “Um, sweetie, Lesbian’s don’t usually have a problem with resisting men.”

Lindsay looked at her partner in surprise, “When did you see Brian naked anyway?”

Justin was wondering that too. Realising that he had still not started to work he began to clear the table next to him.

“Before our wedding I went to see him at the solarium… I just didn’t think it was that special.” Melanie shrugged and sipped her coffee.

“Yes, but you don’t like him.” Ted spoke up.

“Nobody likes him.” Mel replied.

“I wouldn’t say nobody likes him.” Michael said, feeling he had to defend his best friend. “ I think he is a certain taste.”

“What, so now Brian is a biscuit?”

“Come on Mel,” Michael persisted “Brian has done a lot for all of us.”

Melanie looked around the table and realised that she was fighting a losing battle, “He occasionally does something that could be considered nice or helpful. But he is still as asshole.”

“That’s only one part of him,” Justin murmured. He knew that there was no point defending Brian to Mel, but he couldn’t help himself. 

Ben looked at Justin and gave him a reassuring smile, “So did anyone read the article in the paper today about the new legislation they are trying to bring in?”

Justin tried to silently thank him. He was all for talking about Brian naked but he really didn’t think he could handle Mel’s criticisms, it was too early in the morning and it pissed him off that she refused to see all the good that Brian did with Gus. If Brian had not given up his rights, Mel would have no claim to her son and she continued to ignore that fact.

The group that were in the booth behind them got up to leave, so Justin began to clear the mess they had left. The conversation had slowly moved onto something else and he tuned out, he was too busy trying to clean the drips of milkshake that had landed and now dried on the table. Who the hell had a strawberry milkshake at 8.30 in the morning?

“Hi Honey.”

Justin jumped! He looked up and said ‘Shit, Mum you scared me! What are you doing here?’

“Jennifer!” Debbie cried, practically running over to her. “Do you want coffee? Herbal tea?’

Jennifer nodded “mmh, Camomile would be lovely, thankyou Deb.’ She sat down at a table adjacent to where Em, Ben, Michael, Ted, Mel and Lindz were sitting.

“Not a problem, sweetie. I’ll be back in a tick.”

Jennifer turned back to her son “I just dropped Molly off at dance and I don’t have any appointments this morning so I decided to see if you were working.”

“He was late!” Debbie yelled from behind the counter.

Justin could feel himself blushing – again! “It was Brian’s fault.” He said quietly.

Debbie brought the tea over. “Thanks, Deb.” Jennifer turned back to look at her son, “I don’t want to know do I Justin?”

Justin laughed nervously “Probably not.”

“What do you think Jennifer? We were discussing who could resist Brian naked.”

“Emmett!” Justin cried. He knew that his Mum was okay with he and Brian as a couple but this was too much information.

Em sighed “Sweetie, your Mum knows that you have sex – and she knows that you have sex with Brian, so it really doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, but she probably doesn’t want to talk about it.” Lindsay said in her mummy tone. She hade an urge to hit Emmett across the head.

Justin started to wipe down a table that was already clean. “I sure as hell don’t want to talk about it.”

“Good one Em.” Michael said sarcastically.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise that it would be such a big deal.”

The table started bickering and Justin was pretty sure out of himself and a tomato he would have been a darker colour. 

Jennifer put up her hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, really it isn’t a big deal. Justin I got over the sex thing a long time ago and you know that I have grown very fond of Brian… and Emmett to answer your question I think that Brian is a very attractive man and he has a very nice body.”

Justin covered his face in his hands. He wanted this conversation to stop. Now. “Okay enough about me and my boyfriend, can we please pick another topic.”

Jennifer shrugged “I think there could be worse things than talking about Brian naked.”

“You haven’t seen him naked, Mum.”

Jennifer smiled, “Actually I have.”

Justin was very happy that he wasn’t holding anything because he would have dropped it. “When the fuck did you see him naked?” He needed to sit down.

“Just after you got out of the hospital. I went to his place to ask him to help you and he was letting a man out at the exact time I was about to knock. He didn’t have any clothes on.”

Justin felt his mouth open in disbelief.

Jennifer continued, ignoring her son’s obvious shock, “ He wasn’t bad… a little skinny.”

“His body or his cock?” It was Emmett again.

This time Lindsay did hit him.

“Ow”

Ted rolled his eyes at his friend. “Jesus Em you are on a roll today.” 

With as much flamboyance as possible Emmett shrugged.

Feeling the ability of being able to talk come back to him Justin commented, “Actually it’s kind of thick...” he turned to his Mother. ‘I can’t believe that I didn’t know this.”

“Know what?”

“Well I don’t know, the thought of you seeing him naked, it’s almost creepy.”

Jennifer was almost enjoying this, “Don’t worry, I covered my eyes almost straight away. I make it a habit to not look at my son’s boyfriend naked.”

“Can we please stop this conversation, now?” Justin was going to resort to begging if that would get him his way. “I think we have discussed this enough.”

“Hell I didn’t want to talk about it in the first place.” Melanie muttered.

“Didn’t want to talk about what?” A new voice had entered the discussion.

Brian looked perplexed; it may have been because everyone was staring at him.

“Brian!” Michael said, his voice squeaking.

“Mikey, everyone else” he nodded his head, “Hi Sunshine.” He added quietly.

“Hi.” Justin replied.

“So what is going on?” Brian asked, trying to work out why everyone was acting so suspicious “Is there some secret that I’m not supposed to know?”

“We were discussing why Justin was late this morning.” Emmett stated, ignoring the stares from his friends.

Debbie handed Brian a mug and poured coffee into it. “Thanks, Deb.” He turned his attention back to the group “Oh, You mean because of the sex in the shower?”

“Briaaan.” Justin shook his head. Nothing could ever be discreet could it? “My Mum is here.”

“She knows we have sex, Sunshine….Hi Jennifer.”

Jennifer gave him a wave and a weak smile. “Hello Brian.”

Emmett slammed his coffee cup on the table. “When I said that, I got hit!”

“What ‘Hello Brian’?” Michael pinched Emmett’s cheek and Em slapped his hand away.

Everyone giggled. Justin looked at his mother who was looking surprisingly calm. 

“We were also talking about how everyone here has seen you naked.” Melanie spoke up.

Ted sighed, “I bet half of America has seen him naked.”

Brian shrugged “I wouldn’t quite say half. I think that you should all make sure you appreciate the joy that I have bestowed upon you.” 

“Ugh, I’ve lost my appetite.” Mel pushed her plate away.

“Yeah watch out, Bri or you may turn her into a lesbian.”

“Shut up Ted.”

“Sorry, Mel. I just think it’s funny by how repulsed you are!”

Justin was also repulsed with the conversation they were still having.

“Anyway, on that note,” Ben, noticing his discomfort, gave Justin a reassuring grin “Michael and I have to go. We’ll see you later.” Ben stepped out of the both and Michael followed him.

“Bye Ma.” He gave Deb a kiss on the cheek.

“Bye Kids.” Deb replied.

Lindsay, Mel, Ted and Emmett all stood up. They all stated their reasons and left the dinner.

Brian finished his coffee. “I’ll see you at home.” He told Justin.

Jennifer and Debbie fell into conversation and Justin moved to another table and started cleaning. The rest of the morning was very uneventful.

Justin had class after work so by the time he got home Brian was already there. Well, his coat and his brief case were there and the lights were on, but Brian was nowhere to be seen.

“Brian?”

“In the bedroom.”

Justin felt his cheeks go red. “Are you naked?”

“Maybe.”

Justin practically ran into the bedroom and was bemused to find that Brian was laying on the bed fully clothed.

Justin crawl up beside him. “Well this is disappointing.” He said, gesturing down Brian’s body. “After a morning of discussing you naked, I’d kinda been hoping you would be waiting for me when I got back.”

Brian leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. “Do you have any idea how ironic that conversation was?”

Justin’s brow creased in thought. “What do you mean?”

Brian sighed. “To quote Theodore ‘Half of America may have seen me naked’, and I could walked down the street with nothing on, so everyone could see me. But me here fully clothed with you, that is me naked.” Brian kissed him again. “You are the only one who has ever truly seen me naked and it has nothing to do with my clothes.” 

Justin gave Brian his sunshine smile. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know that his relationship with Brian was like no other, but it was nice to hear it sometimes.

The lovers stared at each other for what seemed an eternity until Justin leaned down and began to undo Brian’s belt. He have him a long kiss and said, “That may be true, but I like to have my cake and eat it too.”

“Oh I see.” Was Brian’s last coherent comment for the night. He leaned into kiss Justin again and they fell into each other, and the world that only they shared.


End file.
